


Secrets Revealed

by Norsenerd



Category: The Walk (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenerd/pseuds/Norsenerd
Summary: Walker has a late night chat with Charlie in regards to a friend. WARNING: SPOILERS. If listening to the podcast listen past episode 19 before reading





	Secrets Revealed

            Walker sat awake while the rest of her group lay asleep. Emma was sleeping closer to Aaron than Paul which was unusual but not unexpected considering the bad feelings between the two since Jo outted Paul’s noble lineage. Jo was sleeping farther away from everyone, likely still feeling out of place given her past with Walker and friends. But Walker felt no ill will towards her, not anymore at least, any rational person would be suspicious of Walker once they got to know her.

            Walker was an unsuspecting young woman in her mid-20s. That’s what they wanted. Someone who wouldn’t attract attention and could blend into a crowd easily. Unfortunately, she wasn’t as unsuspecting as they would have hoped given the numerous wanted posters of her there were all across the United Kingdom. None of her friends ever asked about her, they made assumptions but that’s all. Charlie had told them that Walker couldn’t say anything about herself and they just accepted it. Her identity was concealed. She briefly wondered why Emma didn’t hate her for it given her bad reaction to Paul’s secret identity being revealed. Then again if Walker did want to tell them, what could she even say? Her childhood was a blur. After finding her photo at the Manowar facility she had tried to remember Dr. Foster and the lab, especially since Foster had recognized her. But every time she looked at the little girl in the picture to try and remember what had happened to her, she felt like her memories were being shoved into the deepest parts of her unconscious. The only thing she could remember was the rigorous training she endured putting her at peak physical condition, mental fortitude, and full of useful technical and survival skills.

            She wondered if the Burn knew about her…maybe not the Burn but Soleil. Foster worked with both of them so they both had to be connected in some way. But how? Why couldn’t Walker remember? Then her mind turned Lawrence and she balled up her fist.

            “Walker?” Charlie’s voice came in, “Are you alright?”

            “Fine,” Walker replied calmly, “Why do you ask?”

            “You heart rate accelerated.”

            “I’m just thinking about the Burn…and Soleil…and me.”

            “Ah I see. Walker I’ve been meaning to ask you about something or rather talk about someone.”

            “Oh? Who?”

            “Lawrence.” Walker was suddenly filled with anger and sadness.

            “What about him?”

            “Erm, I noticed something.”

            “What?”

            “Forgive me if you find it intrusive but I noticed as time went on your heart rate became accelerated whenever Lawrence spoke to you and you seemed happier with him around. Did you…Walker…did you like him?”

            “Of course I liked him, he was my friend.”

            “You know what I mean.”

            “Charlie how I feel about anyone is neither here nor there. Lawrence was never on board with the mission, he claims I was his friend but even so I find that suspect now, he manipulated us.”

            “He betrayed you.”

            “He played me. He played us all. He wants to help your sister. He is my enemy.”

            “Hmm, those nights you and he slept next to each other. All those hours passed by talking, his jokes. You don’t miss him? Even Emma admitted to missing his presence.”

            “Fine I miss him, but my feelings don’t matter. All that matters is this damn mission.”

            “You can talk about it with me Walker. I won’t judge you. In fact I…never mind.”

            “What?” Charlie sighed and was quiet for a moment before continuing.

            “I doubt Soleil has any feelings for Lawrence. I think she’s using him.”

            “Good, serves him right. Maybe she’ll kill him.”

            “You don’t mean that,” Charlie said. She was right. Walker didn’t mean it and that’s what made her chest tighten.

            “I don’t,” Walker admitted.

            “It’s okay if you developed feelings for him. It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I’ll try not to press you about it, but Walker the mission is our top priority. If Lawrence gets in your way you may have to—”

            “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I’ll also hope it doesn’t come to killing your sister either.”

            “Mary Anne is dead Walker. If Soleil must die—”

            “Charlie, you can tell yourself that but if you saw her, would you really be able to separate the two?”

            “I—I will do what I have to for the success of the mission.”

            “That’s thing isn’t it. Both sides think they’re right and the other wrong. Both sides have good points but they refuse to see them.”

            “Walker, I have to know you’ll do what you’re supposed to.”

            “Of course, I’m too far in to turn my back on it. Besides the Burn is mercilessly murdering people and taking over people’s minds, I can only hope the side I’m on isn’t as cruel.”

            “And if you come across Lawrence?”

            “I’ll get him out of my way,” Walker said simply. Charlie fell silent again. Walker thought that was the end of the conversation but she spoke up again.

            “For what it’s worth I’m sorry about Lawrence. I wish things had turned out differently with him. But I will say this, when he kidnapped you and I told you to run, you hesitated. I saw you. The look on your face said it all.” Charlie sounded sad and Walker sighed.

            “You’d think I’d be better at hiding my feelings.”

            “Some feelings are too strong to be hidden by years of training.”

            “Charlie?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you think Soleil knows about me? What I mean is, does she know about my training?”

            “I’m not sure,” Charlie said truthfully, “Thanks to Lawrence she definitely has a target on you but as for knowing your true identity I can’t be completely sure.”

            “Alright.”

            “You should wake Aaron up to keep watch, you need to sleep. You’ve a long day of walking ahead of you.”

            “As always,” Walker said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this open ended in case I want to continue this more!


End file.
